


Rekindle

by orphan_account



Series: Filthy Omegaverse Stuff [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wasn't <i>sore</i>. He was irritated, and more than a little confused. He didn't <i>understand</i> Bucky. He'd thrown himself at Steve while Steve was in rut a few weeks ago, and they'd literally spent days pretty much doing pretty much nothing but getting one another off and then dozing in each others arms. It had been nice, it had been affectionate, and maybe Steve was just a dumbass who thought that maybe that meant something (or maybe he was an alpha who became a bit too possessive when he found something he wanted to be <i>his</i>, but god, he hoped that wasn't it). But apparently not.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Or 'Steve wakes up to Bucky jerking off next to him in the middle of the night and porn ensues'.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindle

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I can only write omega!verse at 2am and then post it, unbeta-d and rough the next day while feeling somewhat abashed. Enjoy?
> 
> Oh, and its a sequel to [It's Heat Like That](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1881936). Should also mention that.

It was the quiet, gasped sound of his name in the silence of their bedroom that woke Steve. It took him several long moments to process what was happening as he drifted between sleep and wakefulness, pushing himself through the haze of dreams and semi-consciousness until he heard the slick noises of Bucky's hand sliding frenetically over his cock and smelt the heavy scent of aroused beta pheromones on the air, and grasped what was going on. 

Steve cracked an eye open, somewhat reluctantly. Bucky had thrown the blankets back on his bed, so his whole body was bared, his hips rising up rhythmically to meet the pumps of his hand, and his head was tossed back, mouth parted, eyes fluttering. Steve's sight was blurry with sleep, but just as his vision started to clarify and adjust to the dim light, Bucky moaned his name again, a drawn out: ' _Jesus, Steve_ ', and came, spilling over his hand. 

Judging by the light (or lack thereof) coming in through the window, and the time that Steve went to bed, it had to still be the middle of the night. Steve frowned and buried his face into his pillow, trying to breath in the musty scent of the old sheets and _not_ the overpowering pheromonal scent in the room. Beta pheromones weren't as powerful as those of say, an omega (particularly in heat or pre-heat), but they were still effective at turning an alpha's head, particularly when this strong; and naturally worked highly effectively on Steve, given that he was already partial to Bucky's scent. 

'There is a bathroom right down the hall, Buck,' Steve just grumbled out into the cushion, and heard a sharp swear escape Bucky's lips between panted breaths. 

'Didn't think you were awake,' came Bucky's whispered reply a moment later, along with the rustling sound of shifting sheets. Steve just rolled his eyes, still keeping his face mostly buried into the pillow. 

'I _wasn't_ ,' Steve groused. 'But amazingly, I couldn't sleep through your racket.'

He cracked an eye open again, daring a glance over at Bucky, who was still naked and above the sheets, but sitting up and wiping come off his stomach with a handkerchief, not even having the decency to look bashful. Well, of course he didn't, Steve thought to himself. It wasn't like it was stuff Steve had never seen before. 

'Wasn't makin' a racket,' Bucky replied defensively, looking over. Steve just frowned when their eyes met, and turned his face back into the pillow. 'You sore at me?'

Steve wasn't _sore_. He was irritated, and more than a little confused. He didn't _understand_ Bucky. He'd thrown himself at Steve while Steve was in rut a few weeks ago, and they'd literally spent days pretty much doing pretty much nothing but getting one another off and then dozing in each others arms. It had been nice, it had been _affectionate_ , and maybe Steve was just a dumbass who thought that maybe that meant something (or maybe he was an alpha who became a bit too possessive when he found something he wanted to be _his_ , but god, he hoped that wasn't it). But apparently not, because as soon as Steve's rut was over, things had gone back to, well, normal. Bucky had withdrawn, and not been even remotely distant, which was the worst part. He just went back to his same old caring, affectionate, pleasant self, but minus the sex. 

Well, minus the sex with _Steve_ , at least. He'd gone out and picked up girls as usual, omegas and betas and had even come home one night smelling slightly of another _alpha_ (which was none of Steve's business and he wasn't going to get jealous and controlling, but no, no, no, no, _no_ ). He had brought them home once or twice, and each time Steve had spent the night on the sofa while Bucky claimed the bedroom for himself. 

And Steve had just gone with it, of course he had. He had no claim over Bucky, of course he didn't. Normal was fine, normal was even good – he still had his-friend-Bucky just the same as always, and he was not ever going to complain about that. 

But now, _now_ , Bucky was jerking off right next to him, gasping Steve's name as he found his release, and stinking up their whole house with his stupid, wonderful, alluring scent, and not even acting like anything was strange or unusual and that just – that just wasn't fair. 

Okay, so maybe Steve was a little sore. 

'Appreciate the inclusion at least,' Steve replied and rolled over to face the wall. 

Bucky's response came out far too light for how annoyed Steve was feeling. 'Oh, no,' he laughed. 'I was thinkin' about a different Steve. Not you. Another Steve, that I know.'

Steve growled involuntarily in warning, low and sharp. 

'Easy there,' Bucky added quickly, tone still amused, but not laughing any more. 'I was teasing, don't worry. I was thinking about you, you know I was.'

'Well, that's great,' Steve snapped, pulling his blankets up over his shoulders. Ugh, now he felt bad. He didn't like being crabby at Bucky, but, in fairness, Bucky _had_ woken him up at probably about two in the morning, so he figured he had at least some leeway to be annoyed at him. 

'Is that what you're sore about, pal?' Bucky asked. 'The fact you feature here and there in my slightly more prurient thoughts?'

'Oh, _prurient_ , huh? That's fancy,' Steve said, and shifted again to lie on his back, looking up at the ceiling. The tang of Bucky's pheromones on the air was becoming slightly more bitter, less appealing – fading off as his arousal faded. 'If you wanted to get indelicate with me, Buck, you could've woken me up.'

'Now who's talkin' fancy?' Bucky said, and Steve couldn't see his face but he could _hear_ the eye-roll. 'C'mon Steve, you know I hate waking you. You need your sleep.'

'Well, I ain't sleeping now,' Steve pointed out, and there was silence from the other bed. After a moment, Steve looked over. Bucky was still naked, still reclining on the top of the bed, propped up on his elbow to look at Steve. 

'That what you want?' he asked in response, all cautiousness. 'Me to, uh...' Bucky trailed off, just making an obscene hand gesture instead, involving a loosely curled fist and his tongue bulging into his cheek. Steve blinked, and then sighed. 

'Nah,' he said. 'I'm good.' He didn't want any favors from Bucky – if anything, he wanted to lavish attention onto the beta. He wanted Bucky to come undone for him, to come undone for him and him alone, and not to one-night girls, and certainly not to his own hand _while he thinks about Steve_ because that's just offensive when he could just _ask for the real thing_. It wasn't fair, he knew that. He didn't own Bucky. Bucky could do whatever he wanted. But Steve was going to go ahead and blame his possessive alpha instincts rearing its head. It was wholly irrational, but sometimes this dumb world they lived in _was_ wholly irrational, and Steve wasn't immune, as much as he wished he could be a better person than his reproductive drives. 

Bucky threw himself back onto the bed, head hitting the pillow forcefully. 'Well what _do_ you want, then?'

'I don't want you getting off thinking about me while I'm right next to you!' Steve responded. He was wide awake, which was annoying, because it was way too late (or early) for this bull. He pushed himself up until he was sitting, twisting his skinny legs to hang over the edge of the bed. 'It's, Buck, geez. It's _counter-productive._ I'm right here. If you want me, you can just have me. But you haven't shown that much interest in wanting me lately, so. I don't know. I just don't _get_ you.'

'I want you.' Bucky's voice was steady and frank, and suddenly something both tightened and loosened in Steve's stomach, like a gear turning into a new slot. 

Steve had a lot of things he wanted to say, choice among them: _It didn't seem like it when I was sleeping on the sofa last Tuesday_ and also, _God Buck, but don't I want you too, so much it physically hurts_. But he didn't say either of those things, or any of the other sarcastic or heartfelt or pissed off things floating around his head. 

Instead he just said, 'Alright then,' and pushed himself up off his mattress, crossing over to the other bed. 'Lie still.'

Bucky started. 'Well, heck,' he said, a breathless laugh coming out from his parted lips. 'Didn't mean right now, actually.'

'You're getting right now,' Steve replied with a shrug, and settled down on top of Bucky, straddling his chest. Despite his protest, Bucky didn't actually seem all that put out, and just lifted his hands up off the bed to reach for the front of Steve's shorts. 

It was astounding how effective an alpha's command could be on even a beta like Bucky – twice the size of Steve, and his equal in every possible way when it came to their friendship – because as soon as Steve just shook his head _no_ , Bucky's hands dropped. 

'You don't want me to touch you?' Bucky asked, confused, and Steve just shrugged.

'I told you,' he said, 'I'm good. Now, lie still. Don't move your hands from there.'

Bucky's hands where on either side of his head, palms up and he glanced at them, fingers twitching. Steve knew that Bucky liked being told what to do already, and true to form, the beta simply said, 'You got it,' and his voice came out very, very breathy for someone who had already come less than ten minutes before. 

Steve nodded approvingly, and bent down to kiss Bucky, just a short peck on his lips – something they'd never really done – and moved again, lifting himself up and turning around so that he was still straddling the beta's torso in his shorts and tank top, but was now facing Bucky's feet, looking down at his naked and exposed body. 

Bucky's cock sat soft and spent on his thigh, still slightly flushed and smeared with a streak of drying come. His testicles were heavy between his legs, which were relaxed, one bent just slightly at the knee. Steve pushed at it, just a nudge, urging Bucky to straighten it and spread his legs just slightly further. 

'Uh, Steve...' Bucky spoke up from behind him, a touch of uncertainty in his voice. 'What is your plan here, because I can't--'

'Yes, you can,' Steve said, and to prove it, took Bucky's limp cock in his hand, rubbing his thumb over the too-sensitive head, and heard the beta hiss behind his back. 'You're going to come for me.'

He let the command come from the alpha part of him, the part that Bucky would have a hard time not responding to, and predictably, he heard a bitten out gasp come out from over his shoulder. 

'Shit, no, I--' Bucky's voice caught in his throat as Steve began to massage his cock with a firm, deliberate grip. 'I can't, Steve, there's no way. I'm good, but I'm not _that_ good, I ain't fifteen any more.'

The words came out in breathy pants, and Steve grinned to himself. 'Shame, because we're staying here until you do,' he said, off-handedly. In all honesty, he was still kinda annoyed at Bucky for waking him up, never mind all the other stuff. Well, if Steve couldn't sleep, neither could Bucky.

Tightening his kneading caress on Bucky's soft cock, Steve glanced over his shoulder, just to check that Bucky was holding still. He was, his hands still up where Steve had told him to keep them, which was good. The thing was, if Bucky wanted Steve to stop, it would take almost no effort on the beta's part to push him off, but Bucky wasn't going to do that. 

'Christ,' Bucky gritted out, his face twisting into an agonized grimace. 'It _hurts_ , Jesus.' Suddenly, Steve found himself having to keep his balance on Bucky's body as the beta writhed beneath him, hips twisting and squirming with discomfort. 

Steve rubbed the thumb of his free hand over Bucky's hip bone soothingly. 'Hey,' he said, gently but warningly. Bucky let out a long hissing breath, and forced himself still. 

'Sorry,' he said. 'I didn't--'

'All good,' Steve said. 'You're allowed to squirm, Buck. Just don't throw me off, okay? And don't move your hands.'

'Okay, okay,' Bucky replied, his toes curling as Steve continued to massage at his cock. It was still flaccid, but was swelling in Steve's hand, slowly, slowly filling with blood. 'Still too much,' he said, and there was an unsteady note to the words that had Steve wondering if Bucky was on the verge of tears. He glanced over his shoulder, meeting Bucky's eyes briefly. They were glassy and blinking rapidly, and his lips were still curled with quiet torment. But when he saw Steve looking back at him, he managed to quirk his lips a little, and Steve grinned back. 

'Too much friction?' he asked as he looked back down at Bucky's flushed cock. Bucky let out an affirmative whine, so Steve loosened his grip on his penis. 'That's alright,' he murmured, 'we'll try something different.'

Then Steve bent over and took Bucky's cock in his mouth. It fit against his tongue easily at this size, soft and limp, tasting salty and warm on his palate. The sound from behind Steve this time was relieved; a long, encouraging keen that made Steve's chest swell. It was the sort of sound an alpha lived for, a low noise of utter submission, and it was wonderful. Closing his eyes, Steve set up a gentle rhythm of sucking and tonguing at Bucky's cock, and braced himself on his thighs with his hands, knees digging into the mattress as the beta began to writhe helplessly beneath him. 

The noises filling Steve's ears were all breathless, slightly pained pants and the occasional soft thump as Bucky lifted his head up to look down the bed at Steve before letting his head fall heavily back on the pillow when it all became too much. Steve had never done this before, perhaps not too surprisingly. It was generally thought to be a dirty act, one of submission not suited for an alpha, but Steve was pretty sure right now that it was anything but. He controlled Bucky's pleasure entirely – could force it on him, in fact. 

Bucky was still panting and moaning and occasionally professing Steve's actions to still be uncomfortably over-sensitizing, but the moans were slowly shifting from ones of discomfort to ones of definite pleasure, and his cock was growing in Steve's mouth, until finally, after what felt like the longest time, Bucky was hard against Steve's tongue, almost fully erect, and the head of his cock pressed against Steve's throat. 

Steve pulled back when his gag reflex was nearly triggered, and coughed a little to clear his throat. He sat up again, and Bucky let out a full blown sob from behind him, causing Steve to chuckle and take his erection in hand again. 'Not unless you want a repeat of Coney Island on your dick, Bucky,' he said, and the laugh that came out from over his shoulder was surprised and a little broken. 

Steve resumed stroking Bucky's hard-on firmly, keeping the pressure up, but quickly glanced over to steal a look at his friend's face. Bucky _was_ crying now, just a couple of tear tracks leaking their way out of the corners of his eyes and dripping down onto the pillow, and Steve found himself tensing in concern. 

'You still with me?' he asked, voice soft. The beta's eyes blinked open, meeting Steve's, and he nodded. 

'You're insane,' Bucky gasped, his hips jerking up under Steve's spread legs. 'But, Jesus, _fuck_ that is good.'

Smirking, Steve asked: 'Is it better?'

Bucky blinked, trying to make sense of Steve's words even as he squirmed under Steve's firm, deliberate strokes on his cock. 'Better...?'

'Better than your first go 'round tonight?'

Bucky laughed brokenly again. 'Steve, are – _ah_ – are you asking, are you asking if this is better than _my imaginary you_?'

'Yes,' Steve said, and twisted his grip on the head of Bucky's erection, which was starting to leak a small amount of precum. There wasn't much to go around, Bucky being still pretty spent, but fortunately he was slick from Steve's saliva, and it was okay. 

'Man, alphas get jealous over the weirdest--' Bucky started to say _things_ , but instead the word just became a drawn out whine, muffled into the pillow slightly as he twisted his head to press his face into the cushion. 

'I don't want to get jealous,' Steve murmured softly, even as he picked up the pace on Bucky's cock, bracing himself when the beta's hips canted right up off the bed. 'But I can't, I can't always help it. I shouldn't. I'm sorry.'

'The girls?' Bucky gasped out. 

Steve just hummed something vaguely affirmative. 

'I was tryin', trying to make you jealous,' Bucky replied, panting out every syllable. 'Dumb, it was dumb. Thought I could rile you up, get you to claim what's yours. If you really, _fuck, don't stop_ , if you really wanted it.'

'Yeah, you're dumb,' Steve said, but just stroked the fingers of his free hand over Bucky's balls, massaging them gently. Beneath him, Bucky started squirming again, letting out a litany of keening not-quite-words that mostly sounded like _oh god_ and _please_. 'You're not mine, Buck, I wasn't gonna just _claim_ you.'

But the noise Bucky let out was one of passionate protest, distraught beyond Steve's belief. 

'No, no, please don't say that,' Bucky begged, distress evident in his voice. 

'What, that you're dumb?' Steve asked, feeling confused. Bucky's legs were tensing and twitching as he squirmed under the alpha, and from the hitch in his breathing, Steve suspected he might be crying again. 

'That I'm not – oh, _Jesus_ – that I'm not yours. I am, God, I am, Steve.'

Steve had to squeeze his eyes shut at that, trying to stem the sudden rush of possessive feelings rushing through his body. He growled, low in his chest, and Bucky made an approving noise. 

'Yours, yours, yours,' he insisted, sounding pretty frantic, and Steve nodded, speeding up his hand on Bucky's cock. 

'You're mine,' he said, and it came out sounding so much like a question that a slightly hysterical laugh was torn out of Bucky's lips. 

'Yes, yes, that's right,' he gasped. 'Please, please, I need - need to come, Steve, please.'

'You're good, Buck,' Steve urged, reassuring. 'I'm right here, come for me. You can do it.'

'So close,' Bucky whimpered, bucking his hips up into Steve's hand. 'Christ, don't know if I--'

'You can. You're perfect, and you're beautiful, and you're _mine_ , and that means you're going to come for me when I tell you to, okay Bucky?' A choked off sound came from behind him, and Steve brought both hands onto his cock, stroking fast and rough, twisting his hand over the sensitive, swollen head. 'Ready, Buck? You're so good, so wonderful. On three, okay?'

Bucky whined, and Steve glanced over to see him nod, delirious. 

'One,' Steve murmured, and Bucky's legs started trembling against the mattress, toes curling. Steve kept up his stroking, trying to keep the rhythm exactly right for what Bucky liked. 

'Two.'

The noises Bucky was making were delicious already, but as Steve took a breath and said, 'Three,' they positively erupted into the most wonderful shout that Steve had ever heard, and Bucky was spilling over his hands, whining and panting and squirming against the mattress, his sweat clinging to Steve's thighs where they were touching. 

Bucky's cock continued to pulse and twitch for several long moments after he ejaculated, his orgasm carrying on past the meager amount of come left in his body, and Steve stroked him through the whole thing, murmuring encouragement to him until he finally came down, slumping boneless into the mattress. 

Steve climbed off him, turning to sit cross-legged on the bed and look at Bucky's slack face. He lifted one hand (slick with come and saliva) to stroke at Bucky's glistening cheek, wiping away tears and sweat. 'I think the neighbors heard that,' he whispered, and Bucky's lips quirked at the edges, although his eyes didn't open. 

'Nngh,' he said, coherently. 'That hurt.'

Steve's brow furrowed. 'Oh, shit, I didn't--'

Bucky cut him off, waving a hand tiredly in the air between them. 'Good hurt, though. I think. Just... feeling very overwhelmed right now, to be honest.'

Nodding, Steve shuffled to lie on the bed, to press his body against Bucky's warm side. Wriggling down, he pulled the blankets up over both of them. 'That's okay,' he said, in what he thinks Bucky once called his _soothing alpha voice_. 'Just rest, go to sleep. Is this okay, with me here?'

With what was possibly the last of all his energy, Bucky brought his arm up to sneak under Steve's shoulder, pulling him in close so that his head rested on Bucky's chest. 'If you go anywhere,' he muttered, 'there will be _hell_ to pay, Stevie.'

Steve snorted into his shoulder. 'Okay, got it,' he mumbled. 'I'll be right here.'

But he didn't think Bucky heard that, because when he glanced up, the beta was already out like a light, mouth open and snoring lightly, fingers still pressing unconsciously into Steve's shoulder to hold him in place. 'Oh yeah, great,' Steve muttered sarcastically. 'We'll all just sleep on _your_ schedule, shall we?' 

Shifting slightly, he slipped his arm over Bucky's torso to rest on his broad chest, feeling his warm skin and the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed under his fingers. Despite the rude awakening, Steve was surprised to find that it took him a long time to fall back to sleep, finally drifting off when the light coming through the window began to grow gray with the hint of early morning. 

He still wasn't quite sure where they stood, but as he finally drifted off into sleep, Steve couldn't help but think that whatever Bucky did tomorrow, wherever he went out, he'd go smelling of an alpha, that's for damn sure.


End file.
